garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Garfield Day/Transcript
(slow jazzy music) Jon: 'Isn't it nice to have a quiet, leisurely breakfast like this, guys? ''(Garfield and Odie look at Jon in agreement) 'Jon: '''I don't have to rush. We can have a quiet Thursday morning. '''Garfield: '''Ahem. ''(clears throat, taps on Jon's shoulder, shows him the correct day on the newspaper) 'Jon: '''What's that you're showing me, Garfield? ''(Jon sees the correct day) 'Jon: '''Oh, it's not Thusday, it's Friday? ''(chuckles) ''How about that! ''(Jon continues reading, then suddenly realizes what Friday means) 'Jon: '''Aaaah! Friday?! Friday?! But I have meetings on Friday, things to do! ''(runs from place to place) 'Jon: '''I have to go get dressed. No, first I'll call and tell them I'll be late. No, if I call and tell them I'll be late, then I'll be even later! ''(door slams) (Jon continues running back and forth with papers and clothes in hand) '''Jon: '''No, first I have to take a shower. No, first I have to review those reports. No, I have to get dressed first. No, I'll get dressed and review those reports while I take a shower! That'll save time. '''Garfield: ''(to Odie) Any more toast? '''Odie: '''Mm-hm. Right! '''Garfield: '''Muchas gracias. ''(Garfield quickly chomps down the three pieces of toast while Jon is just about to leave) Jon: ''(rapidly) I'm leaving now. I'll have the car washed on my way to the meeting that started an hour ago, and then I'll stop off during lunch and have breakfast and I gotta go. Bye. ''(door closes behind Jon) Garfield: 'Another typical day. '''Odie: '''Mm-hm. ''(Garfield and Odie walk over to a calendar) 'Garfield: '''You know, Ode, it usually doesn't bother me Jon's so disorganized, but next week's my birthday. ''(Garfield points to June 19th on the calendar) 'Odie: '''Mm-hm. '''Garfield: '''I'd better make extra sure Jon doesn't forget that date. ''(Garfield walks away) 'Odie: '''Ah-hah! ''(scene changes to a few hours later when Jon has returned) 'Jon: '''I'm home! Anybody here? Garfield? Odie? ''(Jon walks up to a poster and reads) 'Jon: '"Only six more days until Garfield's birthday." (sarcastically) ''Ha-ha. ''(scene changes to the next day where Jon sings to himself while watering his lawn) 'Jon: '''You know, that sign Garfield put up in the living room yesterday was kind of cute. ''(gasps) (Jon looks up and looks at an announcement an airplane has just made) '''Jon: ''"Five more days until Garfield's birthday." I don't believe this. What am I gonna do? ''(sprays someone accidentally: Herman Post) Herman Post: 'Well, for starters, you're gonna wring out your mail. ''(Jon wrings out his mail as the scene changes to the next day when Jon is driving in his car) 'Jon: '''I hope Garfield doesn't try another birthday announcement today. I...(gasps)'' (Jon sees another announcement on a board as he drives by) 'Jon: '"Only four more days until Garfield's birthday. Stores open late." How is he able to arrange...? (Jon sees an incoming semi in his lane, about to crash into him) 'Jon: '''Yaaaaaaah! ''(Jon swerves back into the right-hand lane with tires screeching, but crashes his car into a fire hydrant with tires flying) (A siren wails as a patrol officer approaches Jon's car) '''Officer: '''License, please. '''Jon: ''(sobs)'' (Scene changes to Garfield's house on the next day where Jon is reading the paper) (doorbell rings) Jon: 'If this is that cat with today's reminder.... ''(Jon opens the door where a paper boy is waiting with a piece of paper in hand) 'Jon: '''Yes? '''Paper Boy: '''You Jon Arbuckle? '''Jon: '''Yes. '''Paper Boy: '''I have a singing telegram for you. ''(clears throat and sings) '' 'Boy Roses are red and orchids are gray. Garfield's birthday is three days away. Paper Boy: '''That'll be nine dollars, please. '''Jon: ''(sobs)'' (scene changes to the next day in Garfield's house) Jon: 'Well, it's seven o'clock, and Garfield hasn't announced his birthday all day. Guess he's giving that up. ''(Jon turns on the TV) 'Newscaster: '''And stocks close down six points. ''(Newscaster gets handed a new piece of paper for breaking news) 'Newscaster: '''In more important matters, it's only two days until Garfield's birth-- ''(Jon throws a shoe at the TV, which is showing static as a result) 'Jon: '''I knew it! I knew it! Yaaaaaargh! ''(Jon races out of the house and to his car) 'Jon: '''I can't take it any longer! I have to get away from here! ''(The car's engine roars and the tires screech as Jon quickly drives to the airport where a surprised receptionist awaits) 'Jon: '''Here. Take all my money. Just put me on the next plane to anywhere. Anywhere! ''(An airplane races through the sky and lands at an airport where Jon exits the aircraft in different clothes and suitcases in hand) 'Jon: '''Ah, Mexico. Er, he-he, Me-he-co. Lovely, wonderful, far-from-Garfield, Me-he-co! I just couldn't take another announcement! '''Mexican Man: '''Excusa. El compleaños de sus gato estana mañana. '''Jon: '''Hold on. I don't speak Spanish, sir, but I bought this book at the airport. ''(reads his translation book) 'Jon: '''Let's see. "El compleaños de sus gato." Ah, here it is. "The birthday of your cat is tomorrow." ''(groans) '' ''(The Mexican man walks away) 'Jon: '''Garfield, wherever you are, I give up! Whatever you want, it's yours! ''(Garfield and Odie appear out of a barrel) 'Garfield: '''Really? Es verdad? '''Jon: '''Let's go home. And you can have anything you want for your birthday. You name the menu. '''Garfield: '''Now, you're talking. Olé. ''(Jon walks away in defeat while Garfield and Odie dance with triumph) (Scene change to theater where the Garfield, Odie, Jon, the studio crew, and the chorus prepare for a huge musical number) (Snap board snaps as "The Twelve Courses of Dinner" begins and everyone sings to the tune of "The Twelve Days of Christmas") '''Garfield For the first course of dinner, you're gonna make for me: Lasagna prima verde. For the second course of dinner, you're gonna make for me: Jon Two prime ribs. and the Chorus And lasagna prima verde. Garfield For the third course of dinner, you're gonna make for me: Jon Three bean salad. Chorus Two prime ribs. Garfield And lasagna prima verde. For the fourth course of dinner, you're gonna make for me: Jon Four pounds of shrimp. Garfield Three bean salad. Chorus Two prime ribs. and the Chorus And lasagna prima verde. Garfield For the fifth course of dinner, you're gonna make for me: Jon Five onion rings. Chorus Four pounds of shrimp. Garfield Three bean salad. and the Chorus Two prime ribs. Chorus And lasagna prma verde. Garfield For the sixth course of dinner, you're gonna make for me: Jon Six sausage pizzas? Chorus Five onion rings. Garfield Four pounds of shrimp. Chorus Three bean salad Garfield Two prime ribs. and the Chorus And lasagna prima verde Garfield: 'Notice a pattern forming here? 'Garfield For the seventh course of dinner, you're gonna make for me: Jon Seven baked potatoes. Garfield Six sausage pizzas. singers Five onion rings. Garfield Four pounds of shrimp. Chorus Three bean salad. Garfield Two prime ribs. and the Chorus And lasagna prima verde. (Roy and Orson watch television; a flatulence sound is heard, with the two looking at each other, then back at the TV) Garfield: With extra sauce on the side. (Garfield squirts some sauce on Jon) (The song continues) Garfield For the eighth course of dinner, you're gonna make for me: Jon Eight chili burgers. Garfield And all that other food. Chorus And lasagna prima verde. Garfield: 'We all know the menu by now. 'Garfield For the ninth course of dinner, you're gonna make for me: Jon Nine sukiyakis. Garfield And all the food I listed. Chorus And lasagna prima verde. Garfield: 'In larger portions! 'Garfield For the tenth course of dinner, you're gonna make for me: Jon Ten beef burritos. Chorus And all the food he listed. Garfield And lasagna prima verde. Garfield: ''(to the audience) Two more to go, folks. 'Garfield' For the eleventh course of dinner, you're gonna make for me: 'Jon' Eleven veal cutlets. 'Garfield' And other things quite yummy. 'and the Chorus' And lasagna prima verde. 'Garfield' For the twelfth course of dinner... I'd like seconds, please. 'Chorus' Eleven veal cutlets, Ten beef burritos, Nine sukiyakis, Eight chili burgers, Seven baked potatoes, Six sausage pizzas, Five onion rings, Four pounds of shrimp, Three bean salad, Two prime ribs, 'and the Chorus' AND LASAGNA PRIMA VERDE!!!!! ''(Jon gets handed a note from someone) 'Jon: '''What's this? ''(reads) ''"Only 365 more days till Garfield's next birthday?" ''(sobs) (Garfield continues to enjoy his birthday meal as the episode ends) Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7